dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Quickstart 102
Tutorial: This guide is for players wanting to amass a large enough army quickly. For starters, you will need to first upgrade your city to a level 3 at least; this can be done at any point during your journey. * Increasing the level of your fortress will increase the possible amount of wilds obtainable * It will also give you 3 more slots in your field and city * Upgrade your keep when you're not on The Specifics Buildings As stated above, as you progress through the game you will not be able to keep up with the food upkeep for your troops. However, as you are a starting player you don't have any troops so you don't have to worry right now. To start your resource production, go to your field and build one to two mines, lumbermills and quarries and the rest farms. Your first city will automatically take the food from the farms and put it in your reserves. After you have a decent level for your field buildings, level 5 recommended, you can start focusing on other things. Raise your tax amount until you start amassing large enough troops Troops Next, you will need to build one garrison and 5 homes. You can change the amount later, but first things first; you need troops for battle. Upgrade your garrison until you can train SSD's(Swift Strike Dragons). From there, you will need to accumulate enough resources to train at the minimum 10k SSD's and LBM's, along with armored transports(AT's). Research Personally, I worked on agriculture first along with the resource researches, then I moved onto the researches regarding troop performance I.e. Metallurgy, Medicine etc. Upgrading your agricuture research will increase your food input while you still have a positive number for income. What Next?? After you have gotten most of your buildings to at least level 4-5, upgrade your keep to level 9. While your keep is upgrading, go out and find all 4 pieces of armor for your great dragon. After you do that, immediately research aerial combat. From there, you can start focusing on dragonry researching. Outposts Don't think getting more dragons is easy; it's not, it's extremely difficult. Multitask with upgrading your first city and searching for the water dragon egg. I waved a lvl 7 lake for safety, and after a while I got the egg. If you want to try to keep up with your upkeep, start your elemental(first four, excluding your GD) outposts on a lvl 9 or 10 plains. For each level, you will get that many more wild slots you can hold. For instance, if you had 10 wild slots and started your water outpost on a lvl 8 plain, you get 8 more slots to make a total of 18 possible wilds you can control. If you think you don't want to mess with the upkeep, then I'd say go for the lvl 1 plains You're outposts are different than your city in many ways. * Resources made in outposts must be collected before they are added to your resource total * You cannot attack from an outpost, rather your attacks come from your first city * Population available varies from OP to OP, depending on the amount of homes build It isn't worth the trouble of wasting your idle population on resource buildings on your outposts, so don't build any silos and resource buildings. Reason behind this is because the less population you have, the smaller your final number for amount of total troops will be. Build as many homes and garrisons to your specific needs; for the last four outposts that don't require rubies, look at the specific page to see the suggested builds. This build worked for me, and I'm going on level 22 with 18 million power. If you need help, contact me here or on the game. username: ni6htwing Realm: madbum Category:Browse Category:Beginner Information Category:Guides